


Pushing Me Away

by skaoi



Series: Godson [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaoi/pseuds/skaoi
Summary: “Remarkable, aren’t they?” God finally asks quietly after a shirtless, tattooed skateboarder zips by.Lucifer shrugs, “Indeed.  And not all in a good way.”His father nods slowly in agreement, “This is true.”Lucifer stops and and looks at God, his brows furrowing in confusion, “Why do you allow it?  All the nasty things these humans do to each other.  The suffering.”  His dark eyes gleam as they slide away, “It’s almost unbearable sometimes.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't end up as I expected. Apparently not all the parts of this series are going to be light and fun.
> 
> Title from Linkin Park 'cause Chester has this angry and hurt shit DOWN.

Lucifer picks his way along the crowded sidewalk, paying scant attention to the press of humanity around him.  This is too much.

 

Equally silent, his father maintains the same thoughtful pace.  Every so often, he cocks his head and a small smile slides across his face as another of his creations ventures too close.

 

“Remarkable, aren’t they?” he finally asks quietly after a shirtless, tattooed skateboarder zips by.

 

Lucifer shrugs, “Indeed.  And not all in a good way.”

 

His father nods slowly in agreement, “This is true.”

 

Lucifer stops and and looks at God, his brows furrowing in confusion, “Why do you allow it?  All the nasty things these humans do to each other.  The suffering.”  His dark eyes gleam as they slide away, “It’s almost unbearable sometimes.”

 

They are interrupted when an attractive Hispanic woman approaches, “Hiiiii Lucifer,” she purrs as she runs her hand along his arm.  No mistaking the come hither look on her face.  

 

Lucifer smiles affectionately, “Ah, Maria, darling,” he greets her in return as he bends to kiss her cheek.  She turns her head to catch his lips instead and he draws back with a chuckle, “Minx.  I’m available tomorrow evening, my dear.  Why don’t you drop by then, hmmm?  And bring Jorge - we’ll make it a party.”

 

Maria blushes and smiles happily as she nods, “Will do, Lucifer.”  She walks away, hips swinging.

 

“You...enjoy the humans, don’t you, son?” God asks.

 

Lucifer’s eyebrows go up, “You see everything from up there,” he smirks as his eyes flick to the sky.  “You know exactly how I  _ enjoy  _ them.”

 

His father shakes his head, “No, I don’t mean just their bodies.  Them.  Interacting with them.  Participating in their lives.  It brings you happiness.”

 

The Lord of Hell shrugs dismissively as they continue their journey down the sidewalk, “They can be unpredictable.  Sometimes mildly interesting.”

 

God chuckles, “Definitely unpredictable.  Something you have in common.”  He pauses for a moment before continuing, “Free will being what it is.”

 

Lucifer’s eyebrows go up, “Oh come on.  You still know what’s going to happen all the bloody time.  How much free will is there really?” he huffs.

 

His father shrugs as they part for a moment to avoid a stroller, “I could know if I choose to, but I actively pay no attention now.  I...can’t.”

 

Lucifer frowns and gives him a sharp look, “What d’you mean you can’t?  You’re  _ God _ .  You can do bloody anything!”  He waves his hand to indicate the people around them, “And all these fools will still worship you for it!  Don’t tell me you  _ can’t _ .”

 

God sighs and tries again, “Either humans can have free will or I can be active in their lives.  It can’t go both ways.”  He shoots his son a pointed look, “We both know humans must take responsibility for their behavior.”

 

Satan rolls his eyes, “Certainly you know most of them don’t.  They never will.  Hell is filled with souls still blaming others for their misdeeds.  Especially me,” he growls in frustration.

 

His father nods, “I know.  And I don’t know how to change that.”  He grins, “Maybe if you stay out of Hell long enough, they’ll forget all about you.  Let you live your life.”

 

Lucifer narrows his eyes, “You would never allow that.”

 

God shrugs again, “Why not?  Since you came here, I’ve been impressed with how you’ve exercised your free will.”  His smile is affectionate and Lucifer scowls even more.  “I’ve been so impressed, I have actually been slowly introducing free will to your siblings.  One at a time, though.  Making sure each one is used to it before giving it to another.”

 

Lucifer just stares at him for a long moment, mouth slightly agape.  He finally speaks after a long pause, “And how’s that working out?”

 

A pained expression crosses God’s face, “One fell, the other....died.”  He finishes the sentence with a pointed look at his son.

 

“You presented me with no other choice, you...bastard,” Lucifer stammers as his eyes gloss.

 

His father sighs heavily, “You  _ did  _ have a choice, son.  Bad options are still options.  And, if it matters at all, I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

 

Lucifer’s face flushes with barely -concealed rage, “Why?  Why did you do this to me?”

 

God shakes his head, “You don’t understand.”

 

His son shakes his head, “Oh, I understand all too well.  It was a lesson to show me what a monster I really am.  That I would kill my own brother out of the selfish desire to protect the one human I bloody care about.  Who dares to perhaps care about me in return?”

 

God shakes his head again, more slowly this time, “No, son.  It wasn’t about you at all.  Or Miss Decker.  Or even your mother, for that matter.”

 

Lucifer stares at his father with his mouth open, “ _ What _ ?”

 

His father looks down at the ground as they walk, silent for a long moment.  Finally, he takes a deep breath, “It was about Uriel.  He was the second to receive free will and...well, you saw what he chose to do with it.”  His brow furrows as his breath catches.

 

Lucifer stops in the middle of the sidewalk, ignoring the people who glare at him for impeding their progress, “Has my role escalated then?  I’m to be The Consequence for my brothers and sisters as well?  Absolutely not.  I refuse.  Do with me what you wish, but you’ll have to find another for the task.”

 

God’s eyes open wide.  Beseeching.  “I didn’t mean for this to happen, Lucifer.  Certainly you understand.”

 

Satan nods, his face flushing with anger again.  “Of course I do,” he growls.  “I’m to be vilified by my siblings, in addition to all of humanity, because you’re too irresponsible to do it your bloody self.”  He stretches himself to his full height and adjusts his jacket as he steps forward, “I’m done with being The Wrath of God, Father.  Time for you to take responsibility for  _ your  _ actions, now.”

 

His father rests a hand on his arm and nods sadly, “I know, son.  It’s why I’m here.”

 

Lucifer growls as he glares, “You have not been given leave to touch me.  Bugger off.”

 

God releases his son, “Fine.  I’ve come to ask...a favor.”

 

Lucifer’s eyebrows come down as he continues to glare, “What do you want?  And talk fast, because I’m done with this little chat.”

 

His father sighs, “I need a better understanding of free will.  I’ve been watching humans, obviously, but I don’t have a relationship with them.  Asking them about it would be...difficult.”  Lucifer is silent, so he continues, “You, however, I have a relationship with.”

 

“A  _ bad  _ one,” his son interrupts.

 

God nods, “Yes.  But a relationship nonetheless.  You seem to have a handle on this free will business and I need a better understanding if I’m to help your siblings do a better job with it.”

 

“Oh, unlike how you abandoned me to it?” Lucifer quips.

 

His father nods again, sadly, “Yes.  Will you help me?”

 

Lucifer is silent for a long minute while they continue down the sidewalk.  Finally he looks over, “So that’s it, then?  I help you understand the actual application of free will and you’ll do something for me in return?”

 

God’s expression turns hopeful as he nods, “Yes.  What do you want?”

 

His son’s face splits into a wicked grin, “I’m not sure at the moment, but I accept your terms - I instruct you on free will in return for a favor of my choosing to be returned later.”  He coughs a laugh, “As often as the Detective is shot at, I’m sure your debt won’t be outstanding for long.”

 

His father nods, “So be it.  Now, tell me about your experience with free will and how you came to understand it.”

 

Lucifer chuckles, “Ah, ah, ah.  Not so fast.  Before we properly begin the lesson, I’m going to assign you....homework.  Call it research, if you will.”

 

God’s eyebrows go up, “Oh?  What do I need to do?”

 

His son’s eyes light up as the grin overtakes his face, “Go to Hell, Father.”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
